grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors/Transcript
Opening Quote: "Her future husband awaits her on the top of the mountain. He is a monster whom neither Gods nor men can resist." – ---- Part 1 Scene: Juliette and Rosalee put out food and drinks to get ready for a spa party. ---- Rosalee: You know, I've never been to one of these things before. Juliette: Really? Elegant Endeavors' parties are the best. All you have to do is eat, drink, and maybe buy a few things. Rosalee: I think I can handle that. You really went all out, huh? Juliette: Well, I'm such a sucker for Valentine's Day and obviously not ashamed to admit it. doorbell rings and Juliette answers the door Juliette: Roni! Roni: Hey. Juliette: Hey, come in. a couple more guests arrive, everyone chats with each other Kelsey: That way it never gets boring. Roni: You're so bad. Juliette: Oh, please. This is coming from the girl who breaks up with another guy every two weeks. Rosalee: What's wrong? Juliette: No, just the saleswoman or rep or whatever was supposed to be here, like, a half an hour ago. Rosalee: I'm sure she's on her way. Juliette: I hope so. doorbell rings Juliette: Oh! That must be her. answers the door Madison: Juliette Silverton? Kelsey: A man? He's hot. Madison: Hi, I'm Madison with Elegant Endeavors. Sorry I'm late. I do have several more items in the car. Can anyone give me a hand? Everyone: Yes. Juliette: Sure. Go to it. ---- Part 2 Scene: Madison shows the girls the items he brought that are for sale. ---- Madison: And this is fully-loaded with a forced oxygen aromatherapy module for the absolute best personal footbath experience. Guest: scoffs I'll take one. Kelsey: I'll take two. girls laugh Madison: Roni. Interested? Roni: Oh. You know, I think I'm a little bit more than interested. Juliette: Ooh! timer rings Rosalee: Is there something in the oven? Juliette: Probably. Rosalee: Do you think that you should... Juliette: Right. goes to the kitchen Madison: All right, ladies. Who likes to scrub their feet? Guest: I like my feet scrubbed. Juliette: Ooh! Perfect. takes the food out of the oven and sees a frog on the ground That's a strange looking little fella. I don't remember you from my zoology classes. grabs a wine glass Madison: the living room Who here would like to have their feet sing? traps the frog with the wine glass Madison: If I could promise you your feet would sing would you buy some pink sugar scrub from us? Rosalee: into the kitchen What are you doing? at the frog Where'd that guy come from? Juliette: I'm not sure. I just spotted him on the floor but I don't recognize the species. Rosalee: Oh, no. Juliette: What's wrong? Rosalee: Looks like a South African Wandering Lotus Frog. Typically ingested by Ziegevolks. Juliette: Ah, Wesen, I presume? Rosalee: Ziegevolks have a unique gland in their brain which gives them the ability to produce intoxicating pheromones which allows them to, basically, make people do whatever they want. When ingested, certain amphibians super-stimulate the effect. And I've dealt with one before, so— Juliette: Wait. You don't think Madison is a Ziegevolk? Rosalee: He has to be. Juliette: That would explain why we each just bought four pairs of goose down slippers and why Roni is flirting with Madison like crazy. What do we do? Rosalee: sighs Well, there is a way to neutralize the Ziegevolk's effects. But it's not easy. I think I have everything I need for the mixture in my car. Except for the key ingredient. Juliette: Which is? Rosalee: His sweat. Juliette: Of course it is. How are we supposed to get his sweat? Rosalee: Oh. turns the temperature up on the thermostat, and she and Rosalee peek into the living room ---- Part 3 Scene: The guests start to notice the rise in temperature. ---- Roni: Am I making you flustered? Madison: You are making me blush. Guest: Why is it so hot in here? Kelsey: I don't know. Rosalee: clears her throat Wow! picks up a sleep mask that Madison brought Ooh! What is this? Madison: That is a eucalyptus sleep mask. Rosalee: Oh. Wow. sits next to him on the couch I've never seen one before? So... sensual. How does it work? Madison: You've never seen a sleep mask before? Rosalee: Mm-mmm. Juliette: takes the sleep mask from Rosalee You know, neither have I. It's just... would you... you know, maybe put it on and you should show us how it works. Madison: Well, basically, you just put it on over your eyes and puts it on it blocks out any light so that you can sleep. Juliette: presses it against Madison's skin Fascinating. It's so... interesting. Rosalee: It's so... modern. Juliette: takes the mask off Madison It's just... oh, cool. and Rosalee take the mask to the kitchen Madison: Roni, where were we? the kitchen, the mask is put into a pan on the stove top as the rest of the ingredients for the neutralizing potion are added Rosalee: All right. Now we have to get that into this and this into him. Juliette: Wait. You mean he has to eat it? Rosalee: Right. Juliette: Ew. ---- Part 4 Scene: Madison and Roni continue flirting, while Juliette and Rosalee finish the potion. ---- Rosalee: Sorry, little guy. puts the frog into the blender before adding the rest of the ingredients the potion is finished, Juliette and Rosalee bring smoothies to everyone Juliette: One last Valentine's Day treat. I made this blue one, Madison. Madison. Especially for you, it's passion fruit blueberry. Madison: Ah. takes the smoothie and tastes it Mmm-mm. It's really good. else grabs a smoothie Guest: Thank you so much. Juliette: Do you not like it? Madison: Oh, uh... drinks more Mmm. Mm-hmm. Mm. So good. Tropical. everyone is saying goodbye as the spa party comes to an end Guest: Juliette, thank you. Guest: Thank you. Great party. Kelsey: Thank you so much. So much fun. Guest: We should do this again. Kelsey: Thanks, you guys. Madison: Thank you. Kelsey: Bye. Madison: Bye. Now, Roni, tell me what exotic part of the world you are from. Juliette: Whispering What's going on? Rosalee: Whispering I don't know. It should be working by now. Juliette: Roni, where are you going? Roni: Oh, Madison and I are going to go grab a drink. Juliette: Oh, cool. Um... jogs up to Roni and pulls her aside Can I talk to you for a second? Roni: Juliette, what has gotten into you? Juliette: Listen to me. There is something about Madison that you don't know. He is bad news and you can't go out with him. Roni: What are you talking about? Juliette: I can't explain. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Roni: scoffs I think I'll be okay. Juliette: grabs her arm No. You don't understand. Roni: woges into a Ziegevolk No. You don't understand. retracts and walks back over to Madison Okay. I'm ready. Juliette: What do we do? What? Rosalee: It's her. Juliette: What? and Roni leave Rosalee: Your friend Roni, she's the Ziegevolk. Juliette: What? Rosalee: Wow! A female Ziegevolk. and Juliette look at each other Both: Madison! ---- END Category:Webisode Transcripts Category:Transcripts